


100 Things #21 (Indiana Jones Series)

by lil_1337



Series: 100 Things [21]
Category: Indiana Jones Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-13
Updated: 2012-06-13
Packaged: 2017-11-07 16:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the LJ comm 100 things. A series of 100 drabbles/short fics, each in a different fandom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 Things #21 (Indiana Jones Series)

The whip cracked then wrapped around the protruding piece of rock above and to the right of Indy's head. Taking a deep breath and forcing himself not to close his eyes, he jumped. He swung out into space then up onto the ledge on the other side of the pit. With a snap of his wrist the whip released and he coiled it up before reattaching it to his belt. From this side it was a simple matter to climb up to where he could grab the edge of the pit and pull himself up and out. He lay panting on the ground legs and feet still hanging over the side as he caught his breath. Above him the sky was a beautiful shade of blue broken only by the buzzards making lazy circles overhead. Yeah, he thought as he pulled his hat down to rest over his face, just another slow day at the office.


End file.
